The Boy and Merman
by azazel04
Summary: [ AoKise ll BL ll AU ] Let's just say Aomine found himself a pretty merman, Love story between human and mystical creature


**The Boy and Merman**

 _by azazel04_

 ** _Alternative Universe_** **::** ** _Adult Content_** **::** ** _Not for Children_** **::** ** _OOC (maybe)_**

Maincast

 **Aomine Daiki**

 **Kise Ryouta**

Disc : **Kuroko No Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

aku cuman minjem nama karakter sama ciri fisiknya buat mewujudkan salah satu imajinasi liar(?)ku dalam wujud fanfictions

jadi kalo ada yang ga suka yaudah silahkan pijit(?) tombol 'exit' atau apalah yang penting keluar dan gabaca

intinya Don't like it ya Don't Read ~ *peace

fanfictions ini terinspirasi dari film **Kono Danshi, Ningyo Hiromashita** yang entah kenapa bikin aku kebayang AoKise

alurnya gak sepenuhnya sama kok

Enjoy~

 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| The Boy and Merman ||**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

Terfokus dengan laut didepannya lelaki tersebut masih terdiam. Pandangannya sesekali menerawang kearah kendi keramik dengan sebuah tulisan kaligrafi.

" baa-chan... "

Ia bergumam sebentar sebelum helaian surai biru tua tersebut diterbangkan angin malam lautan. Berdiri disisi pantai pada malam hari bukan ide yang bagus, seketika suhu tubuhnya mulai menurun.

kendi keramik tersebut dilempar oleh lengan kokoh berbalut kulit tan milik si pemuda.

" baa-chan... selamat tinggal "

'Plung'

Suara kendi yang mulai masuk ke air lautan dingin, si pemuda melangkah menjauhi lautan. Sebelum gumpalan memori mulai menyumbat kerja otaknya, membuat keputusan pemuda bersurai biru tua tersebut kembali berubah. Telapak tangannya meremas fabrik celananya kencang.

" Urgh! "

Penyesalan dalam dirinya membuat dia ingin tenggelam dalam lautan. Ia tak bisa membuang abu milik Nenek yang telah menjaganya.  
Si pemuda berlari dan melemparkan dirinya ke lautan.  
Walaupun ia tau usahanya sia - sia.  
Lelaki tersebut mencoba memanggil - manggil neneknya dan menggapai - gapai kendi yang jauh di dasar laut.

terlalu jauh untuknya yang tak bisa berenang, hingga si pemuda tak lagi memiliki tenaga dan akhirnya tenggelam dilautan.

ia akan mati

Well... Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikiran sebelum seseorang atau sesuatu, menarik badannya kembali ketepi pantai

Tekanan didadanya membuat pemuda tersebut terbatuk.

" kau tidak apa - apa? bahaya sekali melompat ke dalam lautan pada malam hari "

Ia melihat kearah langit dan baru sadar bahwa bulan bersinar dengan terangnya sebelum seseorang menutupi pemandangan bulan diatasnya

Berkilau dan Cantik,

setidaknya itulah yang tertera pada wajah yang berada tepat didepan pemuda tersebut kali ini.

badannya yang masih terkapar dan pengelihatannya yang buram membuat pemuda tersebut menjadi tak yakin bahwa hal didepannya ini nyata,

Pemuda cantik berambut pirang panjang berkilau yang sedang telanjang dada didepannya ini nyata atau hanya mimpi? ia pun tak tau.

Malaikat mautkah?

Apa ada malaikat maut seindah ini?

" dadamu masih sakit? "

tak mendapat respon , si pirang mencoba bertanya kembali. Namun si pemuda berambut biru tua didepannya ini mencoba untuk duduk dan mengabaikannya.

" kenapa melompat ke lautan di malam hari ? "

suara lembut tersebut mulai memulihkan keadaan. Pertama kalinya pemuda tersebut mendengar suara lembut selain milik neneknya.

" aku takut... "

" Hm? "

" aku takut kesepian "

tangis pemuda tan tersebut pecah, lengan kecoklatan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Apa ia begitu depresi hingga bicara dengan imajinasinya? Setidaknya menangis merupakan hal paling tidak keren yang ia lakukan, ia tak keberatan melakukannya didepan pemuda ini karena ia yakin 100% bahwa ini mimpi.

" kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu "

" He-? "

" siapa namamu? "

" A-Aomine Daiki "

" aku akan menemanimu, Daicchi~~~! "

Si pirang didepannya tersenyum cerah, dengan rambut basah dan pipi putih yang merona, Aomine dapat melihatnya dengan jelas walau saat ini masih malam hari.

Aomine berhenti menangis dan memandangi pemuda lainnya dari atas sampai ba-

" Tunggu! Kau... Kau... Putri-maksudku Putra Duyung? "

betapa kagetnya Aomine, walaupun wajahnya sangat cantik, tapi ia tidak memiliki *cough dada, jelas saja Aomine menyimpulkan bahwa mahluk didepannya ini jantan. Walau ia juga tak yakin. Terdiam menatap si pirang yang tersenyum padanya dengan gesture tangan ingin digendong, pipinya merona manis dan bibir si pirang yang semerah cherry dan terlihat selembut puding mengerucut imut.

" aku akan bersamamu, tapi karena duyung tidak bisa jalan jadi, bawa aku bersamamu Daicchi~! "

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| The Boy and Merman ||**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine's POV**

" HuㅡHuaaaa! "

Sesuatu yang aneh baru saja terjadi,

Aku bermimpi bahwa baa-chan baru saja meninggal.

Setelah kremasinya aku membawa foto dan abu baa-chan untuk dibuang ke laut.

karena aku sangat menyayangi baa-chan, aku dengan bodohnya melompat ke laut untuk mengambil abu baa-chan, walau aku tau aku tak bisa berenang.

dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, aku ditolong oleh seorang putra duyung yang sangat cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari semua graviour model di majalah - majalahku,

badannya langsing, rambutnya pirang, iris matanya hazel dan kulitnya benar - benar terlihat putih porselen , sangat lembut dan halus.

aku menggeleng - gelengkan kepalaku kasar, buat apa berhayal! sesempurna apapun , dia itu pria! Tidak punya dada besar yang aku idamkan!

kemudian aku berkata padanya bahwa aku takut sendiri, dan ia berkata akan menemaniku,

Bodoh sekali, mimpi yang omong kosong

Dengan segera aku merapikan tempat tidur, aku ingin menceritakan semua mimpiku pada baa-chan... Ia pasti tertawa keras kemudian memberikanku pukulan pelan di pinggang  
Setelah memakai sandal rumah aku turun dari lantai dua menuju lantai satu dimana ada dapur dan ruang tamu yang menyatu.

Namun saat aku sampai diakhir tangga bukannya baa-chan yang kutemukan, mahluk berambut pirang berada didalam kolam karet mainanku sewaktu kecil.

dengan ekor ikan indah berwarna hijau tosca, saat terkena sinar matahari ekor indah tersebut akan berkilau keunguan dan biru muda, di pinggangnya juga terdapat iris ikan yang transparan dan agak tebal berkilau merah muda. Rambut pirang nya sangat panjang bahkan sampai terendam didalam kolam.

Mahluk itu sangat cantik...

Dan ini semua bukan mimpi

" Daicchi! Selamat pagi! Benda kotak ini sangat menarik ketika aku menyentuh kotak lain yang lebih kecil ada manusia yang berbicara di dalamnya "

ini benar - benar bukan mimpi, cubitan dilenganku rasanya sakit dan ngilu.

Aku meninggalkan mahluk tersebut dan berlari kearah dapur, kemudian taman, kamar mandi, dan terakhir kamar baa-chan... hanya ada koleksi kimono indah baa-chan disana.

baa-chan memang telah...

ini semua bukan mimpi...

dan aku benci itu...

dengan lesu aku berjalan kembali kearah ruang tamu, kemudian duduk diatas sofa tepat dibelakang kolam karet.

" Daicchi... "

mahluk itu menyentuh kakiku, kulit telapak tangannya terasa begitu lembut dan dingin, tidak licin seperti ikan.

Ah... aku merasakan kelembutan itu tadi malam, ketika menggendongnya dan membawanya pulang.

aku masih ingat betapa langsing dan halusnya pinggang mahluk tersebut, aku sempat ragu... apakah ia betina atau jantan. Tapi setahuku betina memiliki buah dada seperti wanita pada buku pornoku sementara mahluk ini sangat datar.

Ia bilang ia bisa bernafas didarat maupun air, tapi ia butuh air untuk membuat tubuhnya lembab. Karena ia tidak tahan bila tubuhnya kering dan kepanasan.

" Daicchi... Daicchi... Daicchi "

" apa? "

Jawabku malas, sambil menatap layar TV kosong.

" Jangan memasang tampang sedih~ Daicchi terlihat tampan kalau tersenyum~ "

Tsk! Apa - apaan mahluk ini, sok tau sekali...

tapi kenapa pipi ku terasa panas? Ah! Ini pasti karena suhu musim panas, ya musim panas!

' Kreokkkk~ '

Aku terdiam, itu bukan suara perutku... Selapar - laparnya diriku tak pernah mengeluarkan suara lapar yang kecil seperti itu. Suara perutku lebih dahsyat.

" Ahh... Daichhi~ "

Ah... jadi dia? dengan malas aku berjalan kedapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| The Boy and Merman ||**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

 ****Aomine melihat kedalam kulkasnya, dilihatnya hanya ada telur dan ikan laut. ****

setelah meletakkan beras didalam magicjar Aomine mulai membuat telur dadar dan ikan goreng.

si pirang dapat mencium wangi masakan dari ruang tamu dan melihat Aomine yang sedang memasak,

" Daicchi terlihat keren~ "

Bila yang ia maksud adalah Aomine yang sedang memasak Tamagoyaki dan ikan dengan celemek merah dihiasi polkadot putih terlihat keren? maka kata - kata itu sukses membuat si bluenette tersipu malu

" Di-diam... atau aku tak akan memberikanmu makan! "

si pirang terkesiap kaget kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menonton TV.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memasak 2 menu tersebut sehingga didepan ban karet siduyung telah tersedia meja dengan 2 mangkuk nasi , ikan goreng dan tamagoyaki tebal yang menggugah selera.

" itadakimasu. "

ucap Aomine kemudian mulai mengambil sumpitnya dan makan, Si pirang meniru Aomine

" Itadakimasuuuu~~~ "

bedanya hanya dengan nada riang dan sedikit berteriak, ia mengambil sumpitnya dan mencoba menyuapi nasi dari mangkuk ke mulutnya.

namun tidak berhasil,

Aomine melihat reaksi duyung didepannya dan menahan tawa,

" bodoh... "

Ucap Aomine kemudian menyuapi nasi kearah si pirang dengan sumpitnya, si pirang dengan mata berbinar memandangi sumpit berisi nasi yang disuapi Aomine.

" Oishiiii~~~ "

" Tsk "

Aomine kembali menyuapinya dengan telur dan ikan,

" whoaa~ aku tidak tau bahwa ikan bisa terasa seenak ini~ "

" ... bukankah berarti kau ini kanibal? "

" ... tidak tau~ "

Aomine menghela nafas pasrah kemudian mulai menyuapi duyung didepannya.

" mulai besok kau harus belajar makan sendiri "

" Ha'i~~~ "

" Oh iya, siapa namamu? "

" Nama? "

Si duyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung

" Aku tidak punya nama... "

Ucap siduyung kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

" Ryouta "

" Hm? "

" Tidak punya Nama kan? Aku Akan memberikanmu nama dan namamu adalah Ryouta "

Aomine kembali terkejut ketika melihat senyuman indah yang ia kira hanya sebuah mimpi. Senyum yang ia lihat kemarin malam.

dan mulai hari itu ia memulai kehidupannya bersama seorang putra duyung cantik bernama 'Ryouta'

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| The Boy and Merman ||**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ryouta's POV**

Daicchi adalah manusia yang sangat menyenangkan!

Selama aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan manusia

Bagiku, hidup dilautan merupakan hal yang paling menyenangkan, saat berenang di malam hari karena tidak bisa tertidur tanpa sengaja aku menemukan manusia yang tenggelam

duyung bukan mahluk yang sepenuhnya cantik dan jinak seperti di dongeng - dongeng,

beberapa duyung yang kutemukan di lautan bisa menenggelamkan kapal dan memakan manusia yang menaikinya kemudian menimbun mayat kapal di karang lautan agar terlihat seperti kecelakaan kapal normal

namun sangat jarang duyung memangsa manusia, bangsa duyung akan menyerang apabila daerahnya diganggu

ketika melihat seorang manusia tenggelam sebenarnya aku berencana memakannya, namun ada satu hal yang membuatku tak ingin melakukannya

Wajahnya terlihat seperti pangeranku, aku tak ingin memakannya...

dada kiriku rasanya sakit, dan tak lama kemudian aku sadar aku menolong manusia tersebut dan membawanya kedaratan

Dan setelah kejadian tersebut, Daicchi membawaku pulang dan memberiku nama…

Aku ingin lebih mengenal Daicchi

Aku ingin menemani Daicchi

Aku ingin bersama Daicchi

Dada kiriku berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, perasaan apa ini? Aku selalu ingin tersenyum pada Daicchi…

Dan aku ingin melihat Daicchi tersenyum padaku

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| The Boy and Merman ||**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine's POV**

Aomine mengambil mangkuk dan cucian piringnya kemudian membawanya ke bak cuci piring, sementara Ryouta sibuk menonton tv yang sedang menampilkan acara binatang liar

' Ting Nong '

Ketika sedang mencuci piring Aomine dikagetkan dengan bell rumahnya yang berbunyi, segera ia berjalan kearah pintu

Apa itu tukang Koran?

Ah sebaiknya ia berhenti berlangganan Koran, karena neneknya sudah tidak ada…

Dan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Koran

Ketika ia membuka pintu yang ia lihat bukanlah tukang Koran melainkan beberapa manusia dengan warna rambut berbeda,

Mereka teman sekelas dan satu tim basket SMA-nya

" Da-Dai chan….. ohayou "

Seorang gadis berwajah manis dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya tersenyum kearah Aomine dan melambai canggung,

Si gadis menyikut sedikit lelaki berambut merah disebelahnya

" Oh… hai Daiki "

Ucap si lelaki berambut merah sambil mengusap tengkuknya

" Kalau tidak keberatan… "

Aomine terbelalak kaget ketika seorang lelaki berambut hijau dan berkacamata memberikannya setumpuk buku, dan ketika dia melihat buku itu dengan lebih seksama

Ternyata buku itu merupakan buku model bikini dengan dada yang besar!

" Aomine-chin… "

Dengan wajah malasnya pemuda lain yang menjulang tinggi dengan rambut berwarna ungu memberikan plastic besar berisi banyak teriyaki burger

" Aomine-kun…. Semangat "

Seseorang pemuda yang paling pendek dan memiliki surai biru muda menatap lekat – lekat wajah Aomine sambil berpose 'OSU!'

" Ka-kalian? Buat apa kemari? "

" Dai-chan jahat! Kami kesini karena ingin menghiburmu… "

Wanita berambut pink mencoba masuk kedalam rumah Aomine , tapi sebelum ia sempat melewati pintu, Aomine mendorong wanita tersebut keluar

" A-aku sedang sibuk! Lain kali saja menghiburnya "

' BRAK '

Kemudian pintu rumah Aomine tertutup dan meninggalkan orang – orang yang terbengong didepannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| The Boy and Merman ||**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine's POV**

GILA! HAMPIR SAJA!

Jika mereka tau aku menyimpan duyung didalam rumahku, mereka pasti akan terkejut… dan berita ini pasti menyebar dengan sangat cepat!

Aku harus menjaga Ryouta, agar keberadaannya tetap menjadi rahasia, sebelum hal ini menjadi masalah yang gawat!

Di tanganku telah penuh dengan setumpuk buku wanita berbikini dan plastic penuh teriyaki burger, keduanya adalah hal yang kusukai

Well… aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena mengusir teman – teman yang ingin menghiburku, tapi mereka juga datang disaat yang sangat tidak tepat

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku kearah ruang tamu, Ryouta masih sibuk menonton acara hewan, kuletakkan tumpukan buku tersebut diatas meja didepan kolam karet.

Kemudian meletakkan burger teriyaki kedapur, lumayan untuk makan malam nanti.

" Woaaahhh~~~ dada mereka seperti ibu – ibu laut "

Suara Ryouta menggema dari arah ruang tamu, setelah meletakan burger aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan bertemu Ryouta yang sedang melihat….

" RYOUTA! "

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| The Boy and Merman ||**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

Ryouta sedang asik membolak – balikan benda di tangannya, namun tiba – tiba benda tersebut direbut oleh Aomine

" Apa yang kau lakukan? "

Si pemuda bersurai biru tua entah kenapa merasa malu memperlihatkan hobinya pada duyung didepannya ini, padahal dengan teman – teman sekolahnya ia sudah terbiasa.

" dadanya seperti ibu laut, ibu laut sering memberikan cairan makanan lewat sana seperti para paus~ "

Perlahan Aomine mengerti dengan Ryouta, mungkin yang dimaksud dengan 'ibu laut' adalah para putri duyung yang telah memiliki anak dan 'cairan makanan' adalah ASI

Ia lupa betapa polosnya duyung didepannya ini, berbeda dengan dirinya yang…. *cough mesum

" pokoknya kamu tidak boleh melihat buku ini! "

" buku? "

" maksudku benda ini "

Ujar Aomine sambil menunjukan buku tadi pada Ryouta

" Kenapa "

" Pokoknya tidak boleh! "

" …. Ha-ha'i~ "

Jawab Ryouta sedih kemudian kembali menonton acara tv dengan wajah murung, Aomine memperhatikan wajah Ryouta, kemudian melihat wajah model di bukunya.

' memang lebih cantik wajah Ryouta, tapi dia tidak berdada '

Gumamnya dalam hati

Kemudian tanpa sengaja ia memperhatikan dada Ryouta yang mengkilap karena basah dan terkena cahaya matahari dari jendela, benar – benar seperti porselen

Matanya salah fokus ketika memandangi putting susu yang berada didada Ryouta

Perlahan pipinya terasa panas

Kenapa putra duyung sepertinya bisa memiliki putting susu mungil berwarna pink kecoklatan? Benar – benar seperti warna buah persik

Tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya, Aomine menampar pipinya sendiri

Merapikan bukunya dan meletakkannya kedalam laci disebelah sofa

Ketika ia berjalan tanpa sengaja kakinya terpeleset oleh karpet licin didekat sofa, badan Aomine tergelincir kearah kolam karet

" Huaaaaaa "

'Splash!'

Teriakan Ryouta dan cipratan air mewarnai ruang tamu

" Huah! Bajuku basah… sial…. Huh? "

Aomine mencium sesuatu, bau laut?

" Oy, Ryouta…. Baumu benar – benar seperti ikan….. "

Ujar Aomine yang terjatuh diatas pangkuan Ryouta

" karena aku memang bangsa ikan Daicchi~! "

Dengan kesal Ryouta mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Tsk! "

Dengan badannya yang tinggi dan kekar, Aomine mengangkat badan Ryouta kearah toilet

Ryouta reflex merangkul leher Aomine, posisinya benar – benar seperti putri yang digendong oleh seorang pangeran.

" Daicchi, mau kemana ? "

" aku akan membersihkanmu, badanmu bau ikan "

Aomine mendudukan Ryouta dikursi mandinya kemudian menyiram Ryouta dengan air dari shower mandinya, Ia mengambil sebotol shampoo dan sebatang sabun

" pakai ini dan usapkan keseluruh tubuhmu Ryouta "

Aomine memberikan batangan sabun tersebut pada Ryouta

" Whoaa~ wanginya sangat aneh… tapi aku menyukainya, lihat! Lihat! Benda ini mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lembut… benar – benar sangat licin! "

Dengan riang Ryouta mengoceh sambil menggosokkan benda bernama sabun tersebut kebadannya, ia benar – benar mulai mempelajari gaya hidup manusia.

Aomine terkekeh pelan kemudian mulai menuangkan isi shampoo ketelapak tangannya, mengusapkan busa shampoo tersebut ke rambut Ryouta yang sangat halus dan panjang.

" Hey, Ryouta… "

" Hmmmm~? "

" sampai kapan kau akan bersamaku ? "

Tanya Aomine sambil mengusap rambut Ryouta.

Si pirang menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap kearah Aomine

" Selamanya? "

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Ryouta Aomine merasa sedikit (banyak) senang, ia menghentikan kegiatan mengusap kepala Ryouta kemudian menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di balik lengan tan miliknya.

" Ng… terserah "

Jawabnya tak acuh

Seandainya Aomine tidak menutup wajahnya, ia akan melihat eyesmile cerah yang diperlihatkan Ryouta saat ini

" Ha'i~~~ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/End ?**

 **Author's Corner :**

kalau respon fanfic ini bagus, entar chapter duanya bakalan update *nghihi x")

Whoa, Author balik tapi gabisa menuhin janji yang kemarin (entah berapa lama) ... sorry abis sibuk nyari kuliah sama galau gara - gara belom dapet univ

tapi sekarang udah enggak

ya biarpun udah enggak author malah gabisa buat cerita Kaihun lagi... udah gaada feels #BHAQ #ditendang

jadi mulai sekarang author mau bilang maaf sebesar - besarnya buat para readers yang kaihun shipper, author zel udah gabisa buat cerita Kaihun lagi... makasi yang udah mau nunggu atau setia

entah kenapa Author lagi demen sama AoKise jadi tiap nulis cuman kebayang mereka... bukan Kaihun kaya dulu

ya yang namanya manusia gatau masa depannya kaya gimana, siapa tau Author dapet feels kaihun lagi tapi ya gatau juga #BHAQ

mohon maafkan author gaje ini #sujud

oh yeah, buat para pembaca yang suka cerita ini

 **Leave a Review!**

Thanks and Laf!


End file.
